


All For You

by EyesOverEons



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOverEons/pseuds/EyesOverEons
Summary: The Old Man says I'm your zanpakuto. He says I'm supposed to lend you my strength. Fine. It's not like I really have a choice in the matter. Ill help you on one condition: I get to do things my way.Introspection on what Hollow!Ichigo/Zangetsu is thinking during the early parts of the series
Kudos: 2





	All For You

The Old Man says I'm your zanpakuto.

He says it's our duty to protect you, help you grow, you know... all that stuff.

Granted, he only came to that conclusion after I managed to persuade him out of killing you. Turn out people tend to be pretty amenable to changing their opinions when there's a sword through their spine.

Maybe I went a bit overboard, who knows.

Anyway, he jumped into helping you headfirst. And of course he expected me to 'do my part'

Here's the thing, though. I'm not about to just do all that for you pro bono.

I'm not gonna roll over and give you my strength just like that.

Oh, don't worry. I'll help you.

It's not like I really have a choice in the matter.

So, fine, I'll play along.

I'll do whatever is needed of me- whatever you want.

Your wish is my command.

I swear it on my little hollow heart.

But on one condition: I get to do things _my_ way.

And you should know, I don't do anything half-assed

You wanna be strong? I'll make you _untouchable._

Need to find a reason to fight? Oh, I'll give you one.

Gonna make me into your enemy? I'll become your worst nightmare if that's what it takes.

I'll be the source of your despair just so nothing else you're up against will shake your foundation.

I'll rip your heart from your flesh the second before you take your last breath to keep you alive. Sure, it'll cost you your humanity in the process, but being hollow is better than being dead.

What matters to me are results, I couldn't care less how we get there.

I don't care if you don't like my methods.

I don't care that you don't even know my _name_ -

I can't care.

Can't _allow_ myself to care.

If I do... If I let those thoughts run to their conclusion-

Well... look forward, go forward, am I right?

I made my decisions.

I will not regret them.

I don't want your pity. I don't want your friendship. I don't want your acceptance.

I probably wouldn't be able to understand it anyway, you know how hollows are.

So go ahead and hate me.

Let that hate drive you onward towards victory.

You can even kill me a bit if it makes you feel better.

Whatever you do, just don't ever say I haven't done anything for you.

Afterall, everything I've ever done...

It was all for you.


End file.
